


A statement of Art

by RandomK



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Artists, Diamonds, Fire, For the love of the art, Gen, Old Work, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomK/pseuds/RandomK
Summary: Portia and Cinna dicuss why they chose District 12 while wacthing the Reaping and are inspired
Kudos: 8





	A statement of Art

Are you going to explain?"

Portia asked her partner, who was seated beside her on the couch. A cookie was brushing his lips, and his eyes were intently focused on the Reaping. He didn't speak yet, eyes still on the Reaping, but gestured to Portia to elaborate.

"Explain to me why we are doing District 12? I find it hard to believe that you are doing it to keep in touch with Haymicth. We could have had ANY District, and the only reason, I can think of for doing District 12 is to stay under the radar, to avoid sticking out as new stylists."

He laughed "Portia we are stylists. It is our job to stand out."

She smiled at him "That's why I felt surprised. It doesn't stand out. District 12 dose not stand out."

"Actually Portia, District 12 is our best chance to stand out." He told her, turning his head to her face.

She raised an eyebrow, a silent prompt to explain more. Cinna sighed

"Portia, what dose District 12 make you think of?"

"Coal" she answered him bluntly. "Coal and coalminers. Coal is kind of a boring subject, and not much is done with it artistically."

"And that, right there, my dear, is cliché and a huge mistake." He scolded her mockingly.

She nodded beginning to see his point.

"Portia this is a chance for ultimate creativity. In the 74 years of The Hunger Games, there has been no memorable examples, or worthwhile statement for District 12. We have the floor, and we are going to be the first and unforgettable!"

There was silence between them after that, only filled by the sounds of The Reaping. Finally at the District 11 Reaping, Cinna asked if she had any ideas.

"Diamonds" she said dreamily "I'm thinking diamonds. I would like to meet the tributes first, but I like the idea of diamonds. Diamonds are a beauty that come from coal under pressure. They are hard, clear, beautiful, and dangerous. They are both deadly and wanted. They represent status, strength, wealth, everlasting love, purity, and beauty. I find it symbolic and fitting."

"Deadly?" Cinna asked.

"Sharpened they can cut through anything. They are the hardest stone to break. They work better then poison for assassination, I have always found them cold and beautiful."

"That may have to wait for another year. I don't think it will suit this years tributes." He told her.

"Wait!" She cried "I missed it!"

He clicked his tongue and re-winded it. By the end of that reaping she felt excited.

"This one is going to be special." She commented

"This year will be hard to top this!"

" We live for the challenge" she told him mock serious tone

Cinna smiled and stared into the distance, a familiar idiosyncrasy to her. Slowly a smile spread across his face.

"Portia, what do you do with coal?" he asked

"Besides make diamonds?" she joked

"You burn it."

"Fire…"

At that thought she also began to smile. Not because she was a pyromaniac, far from it. No she was an artist. And what all artists wish for, above all else, is to become unforgettable. After this, there is no way she could be forgotten, no matter how short her career. It would be art worth remembering.


End file.
